The Box
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock made a pact when they were teenagers. 4 years later, it's time to fulfil it, but the painful memories left behind spark a tale of tears and regret. Everything has seemingly changed. What happened to shatter their lives so drastically?
1. Knock

**The Box**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or its related components.

Summary:

Ash, Misty and Brock made a pact when they were sixteen. Four years later, it is time to fulfil it, but the painful memories left behind spark a tale of tears and regret. Everything has seemingly changed. What happened to shatter their lives so drastically?

Type: Drama/Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Other: AAMRN

Ages:

Ash – 20

Misty – 20

Notes:

Thank you to Teneal, who proofread this chapter for me!

I came up with this idea after watching a recent episode of Lost. I felt inspired, so I used part of that storyline to come up with this. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'd love to hear some feedback from you! So please grace me with a review!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_Knock_

A knock. It was such a small, easy task. All it took was a raise of the arm and a flick of the wrist. It hardly required much effort at all. Yet, as Misty stood on the porch of his house, planting that knock on the smooth, white door seemed to be the equivalent of climbing a gigantic step, leading to a place she didn't want to go. In other words, she didn't want to go through with it, didn't want to be there at all. There were too many memories and too much pain. Its familiarity stung her heart, drilling its way through the walls she'd built up to try and forget. Coming back here was like walking right back into the tragedy that had turned her life upside down. It wasn't something she'd wanted to recall in a hurry.

Misty glanced around, stalling. It was all the same. The white picket fence, the beautiful flower garden. It was as if this house remained in a time-warp, forever unchanged. But none of that mattered, really. She was here for one purpose. And it was time.

Swallowing the nervousness that had lumped in her throat, she lifted her arm, her silver bracelet jingling slightly as she did so.

_Maybe he won't be home._

Her hand was trembling as she knocked twice.

_Why am I even here? I doubt he even remembers..._

She listened carefully, but all she could hear was silence. After waiting impatiently for thirty seconds, she contemplated turning and running away, but as she took a small step back, the sound of keys jingling was audible from the other side of the door.

"Hold on!"

She froze when she heard his voice. He was here; the only thing that separated them was a piece of wood, and yet it still seemed so unreal to her. She'd put off thinking about how it would feel to be standing across from him again. Instead she'd told herself that it would come to her at the moment she was there, but the only thoughts she could hear were ones telling her she should have been prepared. She could feel her heart thumping loudly and quickly in her chest, and she took a deep breath just as the doorknob turned.

Misty was trembling, and a cold wave of anxiety swept over her as the door swung open. And there he was...

-

Ash Ketchum stood across from her in silence. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes wide in shock. Wearing a black t-shirt and plain blue jeans, he looked different, yet still the same. He was definitely taller and broader, yet still slim, as he always had been. His black hair was styled now, though it was still the same length as before. The eyes hadn't changed - they were still full of emotion, and so easy to read. Even now, the depth of his eyes amazed her, and she growled at herself for becoming weakened so quickly. But he could do that to her. He could always do that to her...

"Misty..." he finally spoke, and went to say something else, but stopped before the words could come.

Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on him. The tension between them was high, as if they were two magnets placed at the wrong angle to each other. Misty always hated being nervous, and it wasn't something that was ever a huge problem for her. Back when she was younger, she'd had all the confidence in the world, but the flame that burned inside her heart had been somewhat extinguished. She knew it was still there, but it preferred to act as a backburner to the quiet, solemn woman that she had become. Tradgedy will do that to a person.

"Hi Ash..." she finally worked up the courage to speak, but her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

He gave her a slight nod, looking uneasy, and stepped aside to open the door a bit wider.

"Come in."

Glancing at the floor, she accepted his invitation with a nod of her head. She took a step forward, and then a few more, until she was inside the house. Again, nothing much had changed. White walls barricaded the rooms, blue carpet on the floor, and a soft scent of lavender filled the air. She assumed that his mother still lived here, but she couldn't be sure. As it was, Misty didn't know much about her best friend anymore. After all, they hadn't spoken in four years.

"Um..." his voice was soft as he closed the door, and his hesitance reminded her of him when he was young, so innocent and childish. It was those things that she loved most about him.

Correction - it was those things that she _had_ loved most about him.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Okay."

-

Ash nodded, but didn't move for a moment. Instead he stood across from her, taking her in, as if she were some sort of magical being. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her hair was long now, a stark contrast to how she used to wear it, but he liked it anyway. It seemed to line her face perfectly, like a frame to a photo. She was still slim and tall, though he now towered a few inches above her. There was something different about her eyes, though, almost as if something were missing. Their sparkle, perhaps? Their passion for life?

Misty nearly seemed like a different person as she stood there, uncomfortably awaiting his next move. But then, he told himself, in no way should he be surprised. He hadn't seen her in four years, and sadly, he hadn't expected to see her again at all. It was a complete shock to have her show up on his doorstep, especially _today_... But he supposed that was the only reason.

_She's not here to see me..._ He told himself, hoping she didn't notice the frown that he could feel pull his features down. _She's only here because of the box..._

_To be continued..._

-------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should hopefully be up soon. :) I hope you like it enough to want to continue reading! I promise it isn't as corny and predictable as it might seem. Well, I hope not anyway! Well, please review!

Love and light,

Sarah.


	2. Changes

**The Box**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or its related components.

Summary:

Ash, Misty and Brock made a pact when they were sixteen. Four years later, it is time to fulfil it, but the painful memories left behind spark a tale of tears and regret. Everything has seemingly changed. What happened to shatter their lives so drastically?

Type: Drama/Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Other: AAMRN

Ages:

Ash – 20

Misty – 20

Notes:

Yay a new chapter! But here's the bad news…it's a really short one! Sorry guys, but this is the boring part necessary to get to the next level. To make up for that, though, I'll have the next chapter posted in a few days. :) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Your comments have been great!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 

_Changes_

"What would you like?" Ash asked casually as he stared into the fridge. "We've got Lemonade, Coke, Juice..."

"Water's fine, thanks," she replied, and again, he was surprised. Misty never liked water that much - if she got the chance to have something else she would take it right away.

_It's been six years. Things have changed..._ He had to remind himself again.

Not a word was spoken as Ash took the pitcher of water from the fridge and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. He placed one on the table in front of each of them and filled them, the sound of the water pouring into its enclosed space seeming abnormally loud in the dense silence.

"So you're here because of..."

"Yes," she nodded, confirming his suspicion. She took a sip from her water and gulped it down, welcoming the refreshing feeling that greeted her throat as she did so.

"I didn't think you'd remember," she said then, looking straight into his eyes. He glanced away for a moment, directing his gaze towards the window before turning back to her.

"I didn't think you would either..." he admitted.

"How are you?" she asked. The words, though so common, seemed strange as they escaped her lips. It was as if she were asking him a question so personal that it was rude.

"I'm doing good... I've been taking a break for a while, you know, just relaxing..." His tone was semi confident but also uneasy.

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine, you know my mom, she's always got so much energy. I don't know where she gets it from sometimes. I mean, she's not getting any younger."

That made Misty laugh. Only slightly, but it was a laugh. He smiled at that, seeing some life ignite in her eyes.

"And Pikachu?"

"He's getting old..." Ash spoke disdainfully and with a frown; it was obviously a subject that he didn't like to address, and Misty could understand that. "Everyone's at Professor Oak's, he had a small gathering today."

"How come you're not there as well?"

"I was, but I left early. I wasn't much in the partying spirit."

"That's not like you."

He paused then, unsure of what to say. True, it wasn't like him..._wasn't _being the operative word. In truth, she didn't know him anymore. She knew who he used to be, but he had changed, just like she obviously had as well.

"People change," he finally spoke, his words seeming cold and so uninviting that she didn't want to reply. But she did.

"I know."

Their eyes locked uneasily, each of them wanting to look away but finding themselves too compelled to do so. Again, Misty felt that wall crumbling inside her as she felt her resistance slip away even further.

_I can't do this... I can't let myself do this...  
_

"So how are you?" he interrupted her thoughts with his question.

"I'm... Fine." She finally selected a word from the list of common terms she used to describe herself on a day-to-day basis.

"Really?" Still, he could see right through her.

"Yes." She wasn't going down without a fight.

He didn't pursue it any further, instead choosing to take a drink from his glass of water. This was all a bit strange, so out of the ordinary. It was a moment that he'd dreamt about, but he'd always thought those dreams were just that - dreams. Still, he'd always clung to the hope that they would come true. It was just who he was. No matter what, he couldn't help but hope. Well, she'd always said that he was a dreamer...

"All this time...where have you been? I tried to find you," a wave of despair sent a current through his voice, his emotion nearly choking him. The question was sudden, but Misty was prepared for it.

"I've been around... Mostly in the mountains, working at small Pokemon Centres."

"That sounds interesting…" He was sincere, but she could tell that he was hurt.

"It is," she replied, staring at her glass of water. "You...tried to find me?"

"Constantly. I got close a few times, I think, but by the time I got to where you were, you'd already left," he explained softly.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, still unable to meet his gaze.

"I just wish you'd talked to me instead of running away." His voice was as soft as a summer's breeze, but underneath was the desperate tone that reflected how he felt inside. Feelings that he thought were long since repressed had surfaced once again.

"No amount of talking could excuse what I did," she replied, her voice full of malice. But he wasn't surprised. No, he was devastated.

"Misty, you can't keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault!" he pleaded. But like always, trying to convince Misty of something was like talking to a brick wall - pointless and frustrating.

Misty let out a sad sigh, shaking her head from side to side. Ash figured it wasn't time to push her. They had more serious matters on their hands. He could deal with all of the other stuff later…

"Well...are you ready then?" he asked a few moments later.

"Yeah."

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! I'd love to hear from anyone who's reading, even just to let me know you're reading this! Next chapter will be out soon:)

Love and light,  
Sarah.


	3. August 18th

**The Box**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or its related components.

Summary:

Ash, Misty and Brock made a pact when they were sixteen. Four years later, it is time to fulfil it, but the painful memories left behind spark a tale of tears and regret. Everything has seemingly changed. What happened to shatter their lives so drastically?

Type: Drama/Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Other: AAMRN

Ages:

Ash – 20

Misty – 20

Notes:

Well here is a longer chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for your kind words. It's thanks to you that these chapters are getting out so fast, because you inspire (and force, jk!) me to write more and more! So please keep up your reviews, I really love reading them, especially when I'm in the middle of a horribly looooooong day at work!

Oh yeah, and just a note to silvasil… Please don't accuse me of copying your fanfics. Number one – there are like hundreds of fics based around a Pokemon war. You were not the first one to think of it. And number two – there is no fic of that nature in your profile. How on earth could I copy it if I've never seen it before? It's not very nice to accuse people of things.

Also...again, for people reading on fanfiction dot net, the paragraphing hasn't worked again. Sorry!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

_August 18th _

Misty never could picture Ash driving a car, and even when she was sitting in the passenger seat of his old red hatch, it still seemed strange. They were both silent. She kept stealing glances from him as he was concentrating on where he was going. Through the window, she could see that the sky was dull, neither sunny nor cloudy, as if it couldn't decide what it wanted to be. Misty could empathise with that - making decisions had become painful for her. The ones she'd made in the past had altered both hers, and her friends' lives, in so many ways. So many bad ways...

"You stopped training, didn't you?" Misty finally broke the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the air. He didn't reply straight away, and Misty wondered whether he was choosing to ignore her question, until he finally replied.

"How did you know?"

"I figured that, if you'd kept at it, you would have been pretty high up in the ranks by now. But I watched all of the competitions and I never saw you, not even once…"

He nodded, keeping his gaze transfixed on the road ahead of him.

"It just didn't seem right. But lately I've been starting up again, doing little bits here and there," he explained.

"I'm glad you are…"

"Me too."

She paused and felt a heave of uneasiness wave through her stomach. There was a question she'd been wanting to ask him. It was something that had bothered her every day since she'd left, though she knew she could do nothing to prevent it. But how could she ask him without sounding, well, resentful? Biting her lip, she took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he glanced at her. His curious eyes met hers for a brief moment, before he turned back to the road.

"Are you…well…seeing anyone?" she asked quietly, and as soon as she'd said it, she wished she could take it back. It had come out all wrong, sounding pathetic and feeble. He was probably about to laugh at her and explain that he was engaged.

"No," he replied, sort of bluntly.

"Oh." Misty was surprised, but also slightly pleased. A few seconds later, she scolded herself for feeling that way.

_I don't love him anymore. I can't. I just can't…_

"What about you?" he broke the silence with his own question.

"No," she replied. He gave a slight nod as he continued to stare ahead. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or upset, or if he didn't have any feelings about it at all. Feeling uneasy, Misty sighed inwardly. Unexpectedly, Ash was getting harder and harder to read.

_I can't believe how much he's changed…_

They went back to sitting in silence until they arrived at their destination. Fifteen minutes later, Ash pulled over to the side of the road beside a large tree surrounded by grass.

"Here we are..." His voice was so soft she could barely hear it.

He glanced at her, holding her gaze for a few moments. She was drawn back in fear, as if she'd rather be anywhere else but here. But if that was so, why had she come? Some part of her must have wanted to share this with him, just as they'd promised they would so many years ago. It seemed like forever since then, so much had happened. And yet, he remembered it as if it were yesterday…

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he opened the car door and stepped out. Misty followed suit and watched Ash as he walked around to the boot of the car and opened it, before taking out a shovel. Holding it up victoriously, he gave her a small smile. Misty nodded in reply and turned her gaze to the tree, before proceeding to step towards it.

Standing in front of the large tree, like a pillar in the middle of the field, Misty glanced up. It looked the same, if not more alive than it was when they'd last visited. Its trunk was a deep brown and its leaves a healthy green. Its branches spread out over a few metres like an umbrella. The tree seemed to almost smile, but Misty couldn't understand why.

"Do you remember where it is?" Ash came up behind her.

"Yeah," she replied, and stepped up to the trunk of the tree. Her brow furrowing slightly in concentration, she took four medium sized steps from the trunk, and pointed down at the spot. "It would be about here."

"Right."

Taking the shovel, he stabbed it into the earth at the spot Misty had pointed to. It had rained yesterday, so the ground was still soft, and it came away easily as he dug into it. Misty watched him without a sound. He looked so serious as he concentrated on his task, the wind softly throwing his hair in all directions.

I wonder if he thought about me while we were apart. Surely he must be angry at me, but why isn't he showing it? I don't know what's happened. He doesn't seem himself anymore. He doesn't seem to be the Ash Ketchum I grew up with. But…he's still amazing, such a great person… And I still lo… No I don't.

Suddenly, they heard a clang when the shovel hit metal. Ash glanced up at Misty momentarily, his eyes glowing with an emotion that Misty couldn't quite pinpoint. Fear, excitement, unease? She wasn't sure.

Digging the shovel into the ground once more, he made a space around the object. Still silent, Misty bent down and kneeled on the grass. She leaned over and secured her hands around the object, before easing it out gently.

Ash watched as she just seemed to stare at it, unmoving and silent. It seemed as if she were so afraid of opening the black metal box, that she'd rather sit there and look at it for eternity.

Misty hadn't noticed him staring at her; she was so lost in her own world. Tracing her finger around the names engraved in the metal, she let a tear slip down her cheek.

_Ash, Misty and Brock_

_Friends Forever_

"I wish he could be here too," she spoke, her voice so quiet it was almost lost against the sound of the breeze gently swaying the leaves of the tree.

"So do I..." Ash replied, glancing down at the ground momentarily. "But...he'd want us to do this."

She didn't give him a reply; instead she just kept staring at the box, as if trying to see through the cold metal. Watching her with a frown, Ash reached around his neck and pulled his corded necklace off. On the end of it, a small, silver key shone in the sunlight. Ash bent down and sat on the grass across from Misty. He held out the key and she glanced up at him with a nod, still seeming far away.

Placing the key in the lock at the top of the box, Ash turned it, and it unlocked with a small click. Grasping the lid with his fingers, he pushed it open carefully. The metal scraped together as it was forced open, and both Ash and Misty held their breaths as the inside was revealed.

Suddenly, it seemed as if time had reversed, like they were sixteen again, putting the finishing touches on their box of memories. They'd had so much fun that day, laughing as they each chose their most precious keepsake to preserve until this day – August 18th. They'd made a pact, a promise to each other, to stay friends no matter what circumstances tried to pull them apart. It had all seemed so simple that day. But unfortunately, it hadn't worked out the way the three of them had planned. Not even close.

"It's my hat..." Ash spoke softly, as if he were in awe. And he was, really, when he saw his old Pokemon League cap lying in the top of the box. Misty couldn't help but smile softly at the memories it brought flooding back.

"You were so obsessed with it," she said, and surprisingly, he replied with a sheepish shrug.

"Well, you know what I had to do to get this thing..."

"I know, I know. You had to send in like a million postcards."

Ash grinned at her, and for a brief moment, she held her smile. Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, it was turned off. Ash looked down at his hat. For him, it was a symbol of who he was. Although he'd changed over the years, he had never been able to let go of that part of him - the innocent, childish boy who had begun his Pokemon journey in all the wrong ways. Except for when he met Misty and Brock, of course...

"Oh wow, look..." she said as she spotted the next item in the box. Ash had to laugh as she held it up.

"Your lure."

"Correction - the Mini Misty Mach 5," she said softly, her voice unemotional and serious.

"Right, sorry." Ash expected her to laugh then, but instead she was staring at the ladle that lay in the box.

It was tarnished with age and dented in many places, but that didn't matter. Its significance was all that was important.

Tears flooded Ash and Misty's eyes, and neither of them were brave enough to take the ladle out of its current resting place. Finally, Misty reached in and grasped it. The familiarity that stung her when she touched it chilled her to the bone.

"It sounds dumb...but I almost expect him to walk right out from behind that tree..."

She'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

Wiping his eyes, Ash reached in for the next object - a photo. He stared at it sadly, and heard Misty choke down a sob next to him. Both of them remembered the day vividly in their minds. When they had to decide on a photo to put in the box, Ash, Misty and Brock had easily chosen this one. It was taken during the Johto League, and was a simple photo of the three of them, arms around each other, smiling happily. That, Brock had said, was how he wanted to remember his life - being happy and free. He'd explained that life wasn't always going to be easy, but they should all remember the times they shared, and never forget how they felt in those moments. Those were words that Ash had always taken very seriously, even to this day, even after so much had happened.

Ash glanced over at Misty; she seemed to be lost in that world of hers again. Tear stains were etched into her cheeks, and as if on cue, a single teardrop fell from her right eye.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, as her frame started to shake. "It's not fair, Ash..."

"I know it's not…"

She didn't reply, and for a moment, Ash's mind went blank, and he didn't know what to do. Then, in a simple gesture of kindness, he leant over and put his hand on her shoulder. Misty opened her eyes, and it almost seemed as if she was going to push him away, but she didn't. Looking straight into his eyes, she nodded and sniffed, before wiping away her tears.

"Come on," he said a few moments later. "The last part is the DVD, and the player is at home."

Taking the box, Ash stood up and offered Misty a hand. She stared blankly into space for a few moments, before she finally reached up her own hand and grasped his. Ash pulled her up gently, and she followed him back to the car.

_To be continued..._

-------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading again! I love you guys heaps. :) I'll have the next chappie out as soon as I can. I'm moving house soon though, and I'm very busy packing and organising things, so I'm very sorry if it takes a while. I'll try though!

Keep smiling everyone and take care!

Love and light,

Sarah.


	4. Friends Forever

**The Box**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or its related components.

Summary:

Ash, Misty and Brock made a pact when they were teenagers. Four years later, it is time to fulfil it, but the painful memories left behind spark a tale of tears and regret. Everything has seemingly changed. What happened to shatter their lives so drastically?

Type: Drama/Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Other: AAMRN

Ages:

Ash – 20

Misty – 20

Notes:

Thank you very much again to Teneal (Azura/sapphireespeon) who proofread for me!

Thank you also, again, to everyone who's reviewed! It's just so amazing to see people gaining enjoyment out of something you do, so thank you so very much for your kind comments.

One other thing, before I let you read! Hehehe. I have been extremely busy and stressed and whatnot lately, and it's caused me to lose my inspiration for my other fics, like Hearts and Minds, and Haunted. I still fully intend to continue these series', and I just wanted to apologise for the long wait. I'm moving house in a week also, so my next update might be a few weeks away. But we'll see how it goes. At least you'll get some answers in this chappie, hehehe! Enjoy!

Oh and as usual for people reading on fanfiction dot net…sorry about the paragraphing. They really need to do something about that… XD

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Friends Forever

"I don't know if I can do this," Misty admitted, holding back a fresh batch of tears that were threatening to flow. She looked over to Ash, who sat beside her on the floral couch in his house. He gave her a sympathetic look, understanding shining in his sad eyes.

"He would want us to, remember..."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know," he admitted. "But a promise is a promise..."

_That's so typical of him. Always keeping his word... How can he still be so naive?_

Ash gave her a quick nod before pressing the _play_ button. A few seconds later, younger versions of Ash, Misty and Brock appeared on screen.

_"Hello and welcome to our DVD," a sixteen-year-old Brock said with a sincere smile. _

_"We decided to make this for our memory box, so that we would always remember this time of our lives," Misty explained, holding Togepi in her arms snugly._

_"And when I'm a famous Pokemon Master, you guys are welcome to auction it off on E-Bay," Ash joked with a smirk, and Misty punched him_

_"Ow... Brock!"_

_"Give it a rest you two."_

_"But she started it!"_

_"What!"_

_"You know, you two are going to watch this when you're older and realise how immature you are..." Brock said with a laugh, and Pikachu let out a stream of words in agreement. Ash sent a glare his way upon hearing it._

_"Anyway," Misty said with a soft laugh. "The purpose of this DVD is so that we will always remember how much our friendship means to us."_

_"And so that no matter what happens, we remember our promise to be friends forever," Ash said. "Right guys?"_

_"No matter what," Misty and Brock said in unison, and Pikachu added a string of words._

_"Okay...and next, our predictions for the future!" Brock said. "Whoever is right when we watch this in six year's time gets a prize!"_

_"What will the prize be?" Ash asked, an innocent look on his face.  
"If it's you, food," Misty piped up with a smirk._

_"All right!" Ash pumped his fist up in excitement while Misty rolled her eyes next to him._

_"My prediction is that Ash and Misty will be married."_

_"Brock!" Ash and Misty screamed together, turning to face him. But he was already backing away from their wrath, a smirk playing across his face as he held his hands up. "It's an innocent suggestion!"_

_Both Ash and Misty looked away from each other then, crossing their arms in disgust. However, no one could miss the blush that spread across each of their faces as they did so. _

_"I bet Brock will be a world-renowned Pokemon breeder," Ash said a few moments later, after he'd recovered._

_"Ash will be a Pokemon Master." Misty's voice was quiet as she said it, and after she had, Ash glanced over at her in shock. A tiny smile spread across her face._

_"Well um...thanks, Misty..." Ash uttered, and Misty gave him a nod._

_"You know I believe in you Ash," she added, and laughed softly at Ash's shocked face._

_"Your prediction goes double for me, Misty," Brock said._

_A wide smile graced Ash's face as he took in their words. "Thanks, guys..."_

_"And…Misty…hmm…" Brock rubbed his chin in thought. "You know what, I think you're gonna make a really powerful Gym Leader," he said seriously._

_Misty shook her head. "I don't even wanna go back there," she said, her tone sad._

_"But you'll get to knock some sense into random cocky, overconfident new trainers!" Ash piped up._

_"Like you?" Misty replied with a smirk._

_"Hey!" he shot back defensively, before hesitating. Putting his hands behind his head shyly, he smiled bashfully. "Eheh… I guess I was sort of…"_

_"Brash?" Misty offered._

_"Yeah, heh."_

_"Bigheaded?" Brock suggested._

_"Yeah."_

_"Arro…"_

_"Hey, what about determined, strong-minded and caring?" he probed defensively. Misty and Brock shrugged his question away, knowing it would annoy him, and he huffed in response._

_"Alright guys," Brock turned serious again. "Are you ready to make a pact?"_

_Ash and Misty nodded, smiling._

_Each of them, Pikachu and Togepi included, held out their hands towards each other._

_"This is our pledge," Brock said. "We promise to be best friends forever, no matter what."_

_"Forever," Ash repeated, nodding._

_"No matter what," Misty smiled._

_Pikachu let out an excited 'Pika!' while Togepi chirped excitedly, even though it didn't really understand what was going on._

_They turned towards the camera, smiles lighting up each of their youthful faces._

_"So…until August 18th, 2005, this is it!" Ash gave a peace sign, and the scene faded as the camera was obviously turned off._

When the screen turned completely black, neither Ash nor Misty moved or spoke a word for a while. They seemed frozen in shock, unable to find actions or words to express their feelings. Ash was fiddling with a pen that he'd found on the table next to the couch, clicking it on and off repeatedly. Misty was staring ahead into space, an unreadable expression written across her face. Inside, she felt empty, emotionless, almost as if she could no longer feel.

Placing the pen back onto the table slowly, Ash looked up at the roof in thought.

"I remember making that DVD as if it were yesterday. It was so much fun…" When he glanced towards Misty a few moments later, his heart thudded in despair.

"I can't believe he's gone. I…" Misty didn't bother to wipe away her tears, letting them cascade down her cheeks listlessly instead. Her gaze remained fixed on a spot ahead of her, her sorrowful stare piercing the air.

"Misty…" he said softly, trying desperately to reach out to her.

"How can you even want to talk to me?" she asked him coldly, turning her head to look him in the eyes. "It's my fault he's dead, I practically murdered him!"

"Don't say that, come on…"

"It's the truth and you know it Ash!" She paused for a moment, looking away from him once again. She couldn't face his eyes, so full of sympathy. She didn't deserve it. How could he be so calm? He should be angry, livid that she had returned after killing their best friend.

"If I hadn't _made_ Brock come shopping with me that day, we wouldn't have been in that shop when the burglars broke in, and he wouldn't have been shot." Misty's words were full of spite, so bitter and remorseful. They almost burned Ash's ears as he took them in. He shook his head fiercely in denial.

"You can't live your life like that. You can't change what happened. There's no way you could have known…"

"He didn't want to go shopping that day. I was so forceful… If only I'd gotten over my selfishness, I would have listened to him…" She was sobbing now, breathing heavily as she spoke the words that had inundated her thoughts since the day Brock died.

"Listen to me, Misty." Ash spoke forcefully with his gentle tone, commanding her attention.

"I think Brock would have gone with you on that day even if you hadn't demanded it, because that's just the person he was, you know?" he paused, glancing up towards the roof again before looking at Misty. "And you know what else? I never used to think about this much, but I have been lately… And I believe that when it's a person's time, it's their time. I mean, I don't think we have any control over it."

They were wise words, and Misty was shocked that they were coming from Ash Ketchum, who seemed to have matured forty years in her absence.

"I lost my two best friends on that day," he continued, his voice quavering slightly at the memory.

Finally, Misty looked towards him. She wiped a fresh tear away, but finding herself at a loss for words, didn't reply.

"It was so hard without Brock. I didn't think I'd be able to ever stop crying. I couldn't train, or do anything. It was so hard, and without you here…" His voice was choked up in despair as he recalled the first few months after Brock died.

What happened on that day changed Ash. He was so innocent and naive, barely able to even fathom such a horrible affair, let alone consider it could happen to one of his close friends. When he had been called to the hospital that day, with the message that Brock was in a serious condition in the Emergency Room, he almost didn't believe it. But when he'd arrived there, just seeing Misty's wilted form sitting on a chair in the waiting room told him it was true. Brock died soon after, the single bullet wedged in his chest sucking his life away menacingly. And that's when things changed.

It was the hardest, most painful time in his life. He'd felt so helpless and completely alone. His mother and his Pokemon did everything they could for him, but still, Ash just couldn't understand why Brock had been taken. He was the kindest person he knew, and had such a bright future ahead of him. It just didn't seem fair that people like the burglar who had shot Brock in cold blood that day were still alive, and Brock wasn't. It didn't make sense, didn't seem right or possible. On top of that, Misty had disappeared right after Brock's funeral, without a note or any indication of where she was headed. At first, Ash thought that she was just going away for a few days to collect her thoughts. He knew that it was a difficult time for her, as it was for him. But after a month, and then years passed, his hope began to fade.

"Why don't you hate me?" her words, spiteful and bitter, broke him out of the jail of memories he was entrapped by.

"Hate you?"

"How can you even stand to look at me…?"

"Misty-"

"I was basically responsible for Brock's death, and then…and then I just left you… Just ran away like I always do, only thinking of myself, just like I always do…"

Ash couldn't believe that his strong, confident, intrepid best friend was uttering such cold, resentful words.

"Why don't you hate me, Ash?" she repeated, her intense stare piercing his worried eyes. "How can you not?"

She clearly looked like she wanted an answer, and so Ash paused for a few moments, glancing away from her in thought.

_She wants to know the truth… Well there's no point in denying her that, is there? No…_

"I was…very angry…at you…at first…" he uttered, carefully choosing his words. He wanted to make it clear that he never _hated_ her. No, such a fierce word could only be used to describe what he felt towards the man who'd shot Brock…

Gulping, he finally looked up to meet her eyes once again. She looked apprehensive, afraid almost, like she'd been waiting forever to hear what he had to say. And he knew that she probably had…

"I really needed you, and you just…took off…" he glanced away for a moment, uneasy when he saw hurt dash across her eyes.

"But then I figured you had your reasons, and I could understand that. It took time but I could. And…if this taught me anything it's that life's too short to stay angry at people…right?"

She didn't answer. He was feeling nervous about blurting his feelings out to her. It was something that he'd kept locked inside for so long now. He felt somewhat exposed, although he knew he could trust her. And he wanted desperately for her to stop blaming herself…

"I missed you every day since you left. But I never stopped hoping that one day you'd knock at my door, even after you were gone for so long…" Ash sighed sadly. "I'm just glad you came back. It's all I wanted…" he trailed off.

She looked towards him then, overcome with emotion and unable to control it. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out of them as she let out a distraught sob. He softened at her expression, before pulling her into an embrace.

"I just wish I could turn back time. I wish I could change it all…" she sobbed, her words muffled as she cried into his shirt. He tightened his grip around her, comforting her just as she'd longed to be for so many years.

It felt strange to be holding her, almost like a dream. Ash kept thinking he'd wake up sometime soon. He felt slightly self-conscious about being so close to her. Experience with girls in a romantic way was something he lacked, having not let anybody get close to him since Brock died… But even though he felt nervous and shy, something about having his arms around her felt, well, right. It wasn't in the way he was holding her or anything about the situation; it was just a feeling, a…spark? Chemistry? Ash wasn't too good at understanding that sort of thing, but he knew there was something there.

There's always been something there. It just took me way too long to realise it. Way too long… She's… I don't ever want to lose her again. 

Ash felt himself tense up then, shyness engulfing him. But he wanted to do this, he'd wanted to for such a long time. And he hoped that she would be okay with it…

He was shaking with hesitation as he gently leaned out of their embrace, placing his hands on her arms.

"Misty, I… Um…"

_What is he…_

Ash knew his face must have been bright red, but he was past the point of caring. Misty's expression was unreadable as he leaned forward slightly, searching her eyes for some sort of sign as to whether this was okay or not. He didn't find one, and before long, he was centimeters away from her face. Finally, his lips touched hers softly. She returned the kiss longingly; as if it were something she'd yearned for, for eternity.

Little did he know that it was.

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked that chappie. There is about one or two parts to go, so the end is near! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you again! Love you all!

Love and light,

Sarah.


	5. Time

**The Box**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Notes:

I just wanted to say…I'm so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I guess my readers should be used to it by now. I only hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fic. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, although it is quite short. Sorry… Hehe. There's one chapter left. And I promise it won't take as long as this one did.

Please review if you have a comment, or just to tell me you've read it. I really appreciate any comments. :)

----

Chapter 5 

_Time_

_----_

_11:25 pm_

'_A kiss._

_Just one kiss, and it all came flooding back. It felt as if someone was literally taking an axe and driving it through me, through all of the resistance that I had built up against him, against loving him. It was painful, but somehow, also relieving. Loving him was a feeling that I've missed…_

_It was a feeling that made me feel safe, even though I didn't know if he returned the same emotions. Now I just feel alone…_

_As much as it pains me to admit, I've known it all along… I love him. I do… I don't want to. But I do._

_But all of this just means one thing. It's going to be even harder to walk away. It would have been so much easier if I felt nothing…_

_Or…maybe there is a way. Perhaps I can learn to open my heart again, to love him openly and let him love me back._

_No._

_Don't be such a fool._

_There is no way.'_

**'You are leaving Pallet Town. Please visit again soon.**

**Sea Route 21 – 12 m ahead'**

With its old, rickety wooden frame and fading ink, the sign couldn't have been any simpler than a black dot on a white page. And yet, to Misty, its complexity was immobilising.

She had stood on this spot countless times before, the dusty path beneath her and the vast open space ahead. Only this time, it was different. This time, she was alone, and would continue to be alone, forever… The screeching echo of the fate she had chosen calling to her was almost unbearable. It seemed so much easier to run back into Ash's arms, and feel safe and protected, and loved… But she knew that she never could.

Why? There were so many reasons. Each one took the form of a lightening bolt, shooting across her mind simultaneously, crashing into her thoughts and causing an explosion within her head. It was brutally painful, and hard, oh so hard, to ignore…

Misty glanced ahead warily. The sky seemed darker tonight than it ever had before; a menacing shade of pure black rather than the deep blue, satin curtain that usually lined the sky. The road ahead led towards the sea, her sanctuary, though she doubted whether it could heal her this time.

She had that feeling in her heart. The one you get when you're walking away from the love of your life, from your true chance at happiness. The feeling that, slowly but surely, your heart is breaking. And the knowing that it will continue to break forever.

_If I stay, I will only hurt him more in the end._

And ever.

_It's better to hurt him a little now, rather than a lot later._

And ever.

_There's someone else out there for him, someone who can truly love him, someone's who's a good person, a better person…than me…_

And ever.

_I just wish that…it could have been different._

And ever.

As her head exploded with thoughts, Misty ran. She sprinted blindly and wildly, a fallen spirit attempting to outrun her life, her responsibilities, her thoughts. As her legs pumped, her muscles grew sore, but she didn't notice. Sweat poured down her face, mixing with tears of regret and leaving sticky, wet tracks, but she didn't care. Her heart was racing like crazy, but not even its thundering beats could shake the paralysis that had frozen her brain. She couldn't feel anymore, she was just a lost soul in a world of spirits who knew their path, knew exactly where they were going. She was the odd one out, the one that didn't fit in, the red amongst the sea of white. Her soul was cold and numb, and she didn't expect to feel ever again.

Misty had lost control now. As she bolted onwards, she drowned further and further into the sea of despair that was pulling her down into its endless darkness. Without any resistance to give, she was trapped, and doomed to fall forever. She was caught between the waves. The walls were closing in. There was no way out…

_12:59 am_

By the time Misty hit the ground, she had no idea where she was or how far she'd run. Unable to think or fathom anything, she collapsed in a heap. Her breathing was heavy as she gasped for the sweet feeling of air filling her lungs. Tears of regret shot into her eyes as she realised that she'd done it, it was over. She had left the one person that she loved, the only person she knew who'd ever felt something real for her. Once again, she was alone. Misty curled up into a ball, her arms holding her legs tight to her body, trying to wash away the insecurity she felt, but failing. And then, like an aftershock to an earthquake, the sandbags holding back her tears were swept away.

And she cried.

For all she had lost. And all she had run from.

All she could do was cry.

4:01 am

"Ash?" her voice was barely audible as she spoke into her mobile phone, holding it up with a shaky hand.

"Where are you? I've been so worried…"

"Um…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened…?"

"I'm on Sea Route 21, Ash… Please…can you come and get me…? I'm sorry…"

"I'm coming, don't move. Misty-"

"Yeah…?"

"I love you," even through the telephone, his words were so poignant and honest that they melted Misty's heart.

"I…" Misty wanted to say it; she yearned to say aloud the three words that had been contained within her heart for so long. Yet, all of a sudden, her breath seemed to have caught up in her throat, and she was barely able to speak at all.

"I'll see you soon," Ash said a few moments later, his tone edgy, as if warning her not to move.

Misty closed her cell phone, ending the phone call.

She felt so numb, that she wasn't sure if she had just made the right decision. Any reason identifiable within the mess of thoughts scattered in her mind was split down the middle. Yearning for a sign, she gazed up into the dark sky. But her only thoughts were centered around one question, which brought tears to her eyes as it burned through her thoughts.

_How did my life come to this point…?_

----

_To be continued…_


	6. Drive

**The Box**

By Kawaii Cherry Blossom

Chapter 6

Drive

Ash had never driven so irresponsibly as he had after he'd received Misty's phone call. Anxiousness motivating his every move, he'd sped down the dusty road that was Sea Route 21, reaching speeds he didn't even know his car could do. His eyes were focused on the walking path, desperately searching for a head of orange hair, needing to see that Misty was alright.

When he'd awoken in the middle of the night to find the house empty of her presence, he'd panicked. He didn't know what to think, how to feel, whether to speculate what he dreaded and blame himself or find a logical explanation. His thoughts became a whirlwind inside his mind; he couldn't make sense of anything but the simple fact that she was gone. All he knew was that he needed her back, he couldn't bear to lose her again. Ash held feelings for her that were so strong, he couldn't even contemplate living without her again. Not after he finally had the chance to be with her.

And now, he stood outside of his car, breathing a sigh of relief as he faced Misty. She was sitting against the trunk of a tall, tree with a thick trunk. Ash could tell that she knew he was there, though she hadn't acknowledged him at all. Instead, she proceeded to stare to his left, at nothing in particular.

Ash took this moment to move cautiously towards her. His heart screamed out to him as he yearned to dart towards her and sweep her into an embrace. But his instincts pulled him back, telling him to take it slow. He was just a few feet away from her when she glanced up at him, with eyes that seemed to have a life of their own, telling him a story of confusion and hopelessness. Ash seemed to be frozen there for a moment, desperately searching for the answers he desired, no, needed to find. Instead, he got lost in the azure depths of her eyes, swirling around in a whirlpool of emotion that seemed to never cease.

"Why did you leave?" Ash asked then, sounding slightly hurt. He hadn't wanted to, for fear of making her feel guilty, but it came out that way anyway.

Instantly, she took her eyes away from him. Her head was turned to gaze downwards, her hair falling over her face as it fell loose from its place tucked behind her ear.

She attempted to provide him with an answer a few times, but for the first few, all that she could manage was a choked sigh. Ash remained patient, kneeling down in an effort to make her feel more relaxed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I don't…want to hurt you," she finally uttered, her words minute in volume yet loud and clear as Ash took them in.

"Hurt me how?" he asked almost instantly, genuine concern written across his face as he waited attentively for her answer.

"Like I hurt Brock…" she muttered, and trailed off.

Ash nodded understandably, knowing how hard it must be for her and the tough time she had been through alone. At least he had been blessed with the compassion and support of his family and friends, as he grieved and attempted to move on with his life. Misty, on the other hand, had been facing it with only herself to reply on, and he couldn't imagine the toll that must have taken on her spirit.

"The only thing that could hurt me, Misty…is if you left me," he offered pleadingly.

She still hadn't met his gaze, and remained in a trance of silence for a few long moments. Suddenly, she rose from her seated position and stood, facing away from him. Her head still turned down, she sighed mournfully.

"I shouldn't have come back, then all of this could have been avoided," she said, her tone somewhat bitter. "I'm sorry Ash… I just…I can't…"

"Yes you can," he interrupted her words, so coated in doubt. "Obviously if there wasn't some part of you that wanted to come home with me, you wouldn't have called me here."

Still, she didn't turn.

"You always want to run away, but you can't run forever. Sometimes you just need to face your fears."

At his words, she tensed up, but still remained silent. His words were making more sense than her logic, and she knew that all she had to do was take that first step. But it was the first step that was the most difficult to overcome.

Ash breathed out a sigh as he attempted to collect his thoughts, trying to form words that fit what he was desperately trying to convey.

"To put it simply, Misty… I need you, and I don't want to lose you again…I can't…lose you again…"

Silence engulfed the air around them then. All that could be heard was the rush of wind through the leaves of the trees lining the path. A cloud drifted past the moon, allowing its eerie gray rays to cast a little more light on the earth. And in that moment, in the soft silence surrounding Ash and Misty, something changed. It wasn't something either of them could put their finger on, just a knowing feeling. A warmth inside their hearts that told them things were going to be okay. It was as if the bond they'd shared had been re-connected, re-established, as though it had never been broken at all. A mutual feeling of respect, of love…

And a moment later, they were in each other's arms. Neither had told themselves to do it. To put it in its simplest form, it just happened, as if it were a natural progression to the moment. As if it were meant to be.

Misty let herself fall apart in Ash's arms. She didn't think she had any more tears left inside of her, but apparently she did. She let them fall, didn't bother to wipe them away. Misty was unsure as to whether she was making the right decision, but something inside of her told her not to question it. She felt undoubtedly safe in Ash's arms, safe and at home.

Ash tightened his grip on her slightly. He'd missed her so much, and holding her only strengthened that feeling. He knew he couldn't lose her; there was no way he could deal with trying to let go again. Sighing softly, he pulled away from their embrace, before pressing his lips to hers softly, enveloping her in a kiss full of longing. This was it, she was the one, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Let's go home, okay?" Ash asked her, sounding slightly like he was pleading for her reply to be a positive one.

Misty glanced downwards for a few seconds, seconds which ticked over to hours in Ash's mind. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, thank you."

Ash took her hand, breathing a silent sigh of relief, and led her back to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat. Then he walked around to the driver's side and sat behind the wheel.

"You must be tired, do you want me to drive?" Misty asked as he was turning the keys in the ignition.

"No that's okay, you just relax, I'll be fine," he replied.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Thank you for calling me."

Smiles graced their faces and lit up their eyes, as the car drove off into the darkness, away from Sea Route 21, and finally, towards a life together.

_One day later…_

"In news today, the bodies of a man and a woman were found early this morning amongst the wreckage of the car they were traveling in after it smashed into a tree on Sea Route 21. The 20-year-old man from nearby Pallet Town, who was driving the car, died at the scene of extensive head injuries. His female companion of the same age survived with cuts, bruises and a broken arm. Police have ruled the crash an accident, bringing Kanto's road toll to a shocking 15 so far this year. Police are urging drivers to take regular rests and avoid driving at night whenever possible, to reduce the risk of…"

**The End **

Well, that's it… I'm sorry to everyone who was expecting a happy ending. Hehehehe, I'm not as predictable I seem am I! Ha! Hehehe. I have to say sorry to Teneal, though, whom I know is going to kill me when she reads this. Sorry girl!

I hope the end of this was worth it to everyone. I'm so sorry it took forever to update it. Hope it was worth the wait!

Aside from the sequel to Fragile, I don't really have any other fics planned. Yes, you heard me, a sequel to Fragile. Hehehehehe. Keep your eye out for that – it's coming soon.

I hope you are all well. Thank you for keeping up with this fic. I love reading your reviews and comments, as well, so please leave me something. Even if it's something really small. :)

Love you guys, take care!

Love and light,

Sarah.


End file.
